


Honey Baby

by pablohoney



Series: the sun and the moon made the stars [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Intersex Bucky, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Mpreg, Pregnant Bucky, Shrunkyclunks, Tears, a whole lotta emotions, and then fluff yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pablohoney/pseuds/pablohoney
Summary: “Covered with a copious amount of tissue rolled around them. Steve holds one in his shaking hands, it reads positive.In the bin.Positive.Pregnancy tests.Three.”•^•In which there's a slightly angsty announcement, too much dialogue and a whole lotta loving.





	Honey Baby

**Author's Note:**

> im not really sure how this got so long. Mpreg bucky is so precious I just had to.
> 
> This is set before “The one in which they have a baby” it’s in the same universe, this is where they initially find out they’re pregnant.
> 
> Also dynamics are different it’s kinda abo but not really. Bucky is a Carrier which means he holds the reproductive organs in order to conceive and the likes. Bla bla. But there’s a lot of discrimination surrounding male carriers etc. Story dynamics could change to abo I haven’t decided yet. Suggestions are greatly appreciated!
> 
> All the love ❤️

The world is still mostly dark when Steve rouses from sleep. He looks outside the window, but even without proper light he can see the frost covering the windows, twinkling with the dawn of the new day. Steve sighs, turning his face away from the view so he doesn't have to ruin his morning by thinking about how cold it will be outside. Just because he's superhuman doesn't mean he doesn't feel the cold, he just endures it better. However, the run isn't going to run itself, Sam had rung him last night to say he wasn't coming because the forecast for the following day was showing snow- Steve had called him a pansy, and now  _he_   _has_  to go on a run because  _he_  took the mick out of  _Sam_  for  _not_  going.

But the bed is _so, so warm_ and Bucky's legs are intertwined with his, he's a comfortable weight on Steve's chest that Steve doesn't want to remove. Bucky in the mornings is his favourite- all pliant and sweet, letting Steve smother him in kisses until they have to either get up for work or other things. The temperature of the bed is so perfect, he can't bring himself to move let alone get up.

But duty calls, and with great relent does he detangle his legs and arms from Bucky's, presses kisses to his forehead and nose and moves out of the bed. Shivering, swearing under his breath at the icy bite of the room.

Steve grabs his running jersey and joggers along with his phone and keys before he exits the room and makes his way to the bathroom. He usually showers after his run so he just brushes his teeth and washes his face to wake himself up, the water quickly cooling and making him feel even colder.

He puts his joggers on first, and then it's the struggle of getting into his running jersey, the material skin tight. Steve should, in actuality, purchase a new one because the neck hole of his current one is too small, but he likes the way his arms look, and he also likes Bucky's reaction to them too. So, it's a win-win situation.

Or a loss in the morning considering the effort it takes to get into with no caffeine in his system.

His mobile vibrates signalling that someone is ringing, so in his urgency he tries and locates where it is with his jersey still not over his head and in his haste he knocks over their bathroom bin. It clangs on to the floor, metal hitting the tiling with a resounding clang. Steve waits a breath to hear if Bucky woke up from the sound. But thankfully there's no movement that Steve can hear from the bedroom.

After his momentary struggle he manages to get his face through and is able to read his phone.

Turns out his phone actually chimes when it rings. The buzzing was from a notification of a game he'd- well Bucky had downloaded.

The morning has just started but he feels like going back to bed _already_.

He bends down to start picking up the mess made from the turned over bin, not even registering what he's putting in until he feels hard plastic.

_Plastic._

He doesn’t even see what’s in his hands for a minute before his brain actually registers what’s they are. 

_Pregnancy tests. Three of them._

He turns them over.

Positive.

Covered with a copious amount of tissue rolled around them. Steve holds one in his shaking hands, it reads positive.

_In the bin._

_Positive._

_pregnancy tests._

_Three._

The realisation wakes him up as if ice cold water has been thrown at him.

_They're fake, they have to be._

It didn't make sense, he was sure Bucky spoke about having an IUD implant. If that was the case, then how could these be Bucky's...

They're real, there's no doubt about it... They can't be anyone else's. There isn't any other way.

Steve's entire world feels tipped on its axis. (And he hasn't even had a coffee yet.)

They're going to have a fucking _baby_.

He feels- he can't register what he feels. It's a mixture of happiness and excitement that he knows but there’s fear and uncertainty. Shock. Overwhelmed.

He wonders why Bucky hasn't told him yet, but then quickly realises that Bucky probably only just found out himself, after all the bin was unchanged which suggests that he probably took the test at night, when he said he was showering...

Steve feels like waking Bucky up, to hug and kiss him- ask him what they should do... share their happiness. He doesn't even realise he's crying until a tear on his hand.  He wipes he's cheeks and tries to compose himself. But he fails with a shuddering breath. He throws the test back into the bin, as if by putting it back he could forget he ever saw it.

The house feels too stifling. Claustrophobic. Steve rushes out and only just makes it out of the house at five thirty. The cold, frigid air bringing him back to his senses, pulling him back to reality.

At five am the park is still fairly empty, just one or two people that Steve can see. The sun is only just rising so it's still dark, but the street and park lights do what they can do to lighten the world up.

Steve runs and runs and runs and runs. Circuits and circuits. Of course, he can't tire easily but that doesn't mean he wants to indulge that, he wants to push himself so much so that it's all he can focus on, to feel his muscles and lungs burn and ache, just so that his mind is less occupied with other, pressing, matters.

Having a kid was something that he maybe could've spared a thought about before joining the war. It wasn't something he put a lot of thought into back then, because it had scared him to think that a future like that wasn't something attainable, that he could never be able to have that, before the army it was about trying to make it through to see and live the next day.

After the serum and whilst fighting in the war, it was a thought to have had in a privileged moment, a sweet hazy dream of the countryside, a spouse and kids, a large open fields, a dog or two and nothing but sheer and utter peace. Serendipity.

But he never indulged that fantasy often. He couldn't.

But now. Now? Ten years since being de-iced, ten years to adjust and understand his life in the twenty-first century. And even then, seven of those years spent with the most, amazing, loving partners Steve could've ever, ever had even dreamed of. The most handsome, most beautiful, perfect man. Bucky had been a gift since the beginning, Steve's one thing that kept him going.

His heart feels like it drops when realises just how much he wants this. God above, He  _wants_  this baby. But he  _wants_  Bucky to want it. He wants Bucky to be happy, because Bucky's happiness translates into his own happiness. And in this case, they can't have a baby if it's something that Bucky doesn't want.

With that realisation, Steve slows down to sit at a bench to think it all over. They're both in a good place in terms of their health, they're both financially able to afford kids, Steve could retire from active missions as part of the avengers and work more behind the scenes as the director instead, it had been a promotion that he's been meaning to take for the longest time and only now has been provided such a perfect opportunity. Steve's also in his thirties, he's not getting any younger, now would be such a perfect time to have a baby. It could work out so pleasantly for them both.

But Steve also then realises all of the changes Bucky would have to endure, work changes, bodily changes. He's knows that Bucky doesn't like his carrier status, Steve knows he feels uncomfortable about it, doesn't like overly acknowledging it.

Steve knows, Bucky has told him, of how hard it was to be taken seriously for he was- a soldier, with a status that shouldn't have defined him but did. Bucky has told him of his insecurities and Steve has told him it is own, they've worked through them together, falling in love with each other and learning to love themselves too.

He covers his face with his hands and leans forward, pressing his palms against his eyes to stop the tears that are threatening to fall.

But it gets too much, they slip through and he lets them, one turns into two which turns into three before he lets himself cry, just to try and get rid of the restless feeling deep within his mind. The uncertainty mingled with the happiness and excitement topped off with fear and sadness. A not so good combination, Steve thinks as he feels the beginnings of a headache curl at the back of his head. Looking up to the misty skies, he comes to the conclusion:

If Bucky wants to keep it, they'd keep it, they'd talk about what they want to job wise, Steve would mention the promotion, they'd have a baby and Steve would love it with his entire being.

If Bucky doesn't want to keep it, if Bucky wants and an abortion... then Steve would go with it. And Steve could still take the promotion if he wanted to and he would absolutely still love Bucky with every bit of his being. They would also have a discussion on having kids, if it was something they mutually wanted but Bucky didn't want to carry then they'd look into adoption or surrogacy. If it was something that Bucky needed more time to think about then they'd do just that.

Because it's about what both of them want. And Steve realises that it isn't  _his_ body that would be affected, changed and manipulated to carry a life. Ultimately, Bucky would be the one that would have to bear it- deal with questions from people who he doesn't want to answer and explain to. And even though Steve would try and be there for him in every way he could, sometimes- just sometimes, that isn't quite enough and Steve doesn't want Bucky to go back to that dark place, not now, not ever.

Sentiment is never an advantage, and Steve feels foolish for falling so deeply already for the embryo within his husband. He takes a moment and breathes deeply to try and clear his mind.

He's got this. Whatever the outcome, he may or may not be completely happy with it, but he'd made a vow to support his husband through thick and thin and he's not going to back out now, not ever.

So, he gets up and stretches, using the water fountain to wash his face of the residual tears. He's got this.

⛈☁️🌥

The house smells of pancakes and syrup. It's comforting and homely, adding to Steve's mellow mood.  Steve feels infinitely lighter than he'd felt earlier on in the morning, his mini crises in the park resulting in him feeling much more relaxed now. He shuts the door carefully behind him and takes off his running jersey and trainers, leaving his vest on before he walks the corridor down to the kitchen.

Inside, Bucky's at the sink so his back is towards Steve, but Steve walks up to the brunet and encases him in a cold embrace, icy hands teasing Bucky's bare stomach, Steve rubs his hands against knowingly, lovingly. Laughing when Bucky yelps and shivers at the sensation.

"Morning sweetheart." Steve croons. Pressing a line of kisses at Bucky's jaw.

"Hey." Bucky says, instead of making a snarky remark, reprimanding Steve for touching him with cold hands, kissing him like he normally would do. He moves away from the hug and distracts himself with the oven. "How was your run?"

"It was good... cold." Steve answers, uncertain of how to tread these suddenly icy waters. "Is everything okay?" He asks, sidling up to Bucky but the brunet doesn't even spare him a glance before he's plating up breakfast.

"Breakfast is done." Bucky replies instead, ignoring Steve's question. And only then does Steve realise that it was only one plate that Bucky had made.

"Where's yours?"

"Didn't feel hungry."

"Bucky-" Steve starts but gets cut off when Bucky speaks over him.

"I wasn't hungry Steve." He snaps, shrugging off the hand Steve has on his shoulder.

Silence hangs heavy over the kitchen, suffocating, tension thickening and stifling all of that had been building up for the past couple of weeks, slowly crashing down in increments. Only when the kettle dings off that the tension breaks a little. Moment broken, Bucky moves away and back towards the sink, not looking at Steve, not even acknowledging him.

Steve feels the hurt and anger rising, for the past couple of weeks it's been feeling as if they've been treading on thin ice around each other, and it's getting to the point where it's starting to feel unbearable. He feels like raising his voice and lashing out in anger, accusing Bucky of acting like a stroppy teenager, being such an asshole.

But it would only make their situation so much worse. He doesn't want that, he _wants_ to work things out, he wants them to be okay, wants his husband back not fighting, not with the pregnancy- that Steve's not even supposed to know about. Fuck. They've so much to talk about, too much to throw it all away for the satisfaction of yelling for a few short minutes. Steve pushes aside his anger, taking a deep breath in, and then exhaling, composing himself to try again.

"I'm sorry." He hears Bucky from the sink. The first to speak. The taps turned off, a soft sigh, almost like he's crying.

And when Bucky turns around, he's wiping his face. Tears. Steve feels helpless, the anger dissipates and he doesn't know what to do. He feels his own eyes tingle with the threat of tears, his throat feeling tight and the weight of his morning crashing back on him.

 _"_ Sorry for being such an ass." Bucky says softly, tears still falling.

"Hey... it's okay baby..."He moves closer and Steve closes the distance. holding Bucky in his arms. Although Steve had been the one outside, Bucky's the one that feels cold. He rubs his hands up Bucky's back, a weak attempt in trying to warm him up. Presses a kiss to his hair. They're okay. For now, at least.

But it's better to address the topic straight up rather than dancing around it, and it's eating Steve up. "I saw the tests."

A moment of fleeting silence, anxious and tense.

"I know." Bucky sighs after a beat. Removing his face from Steve's neck.

Steve misses the warmth instantaneously.

"Why didn't you..." Steve swallows, rephrases his response. "How did you know?" He asks instead.

"It's fairly obvious Steve." Bucky mutters, "I hid them last night and when I woke up in the morning they were the first things in the bin. Didn't think you were the one that took them, so the blatant answer was that you saw them." He finishes, tone laced with annoyance but there's no bite. A tired _how could you be so dense_ , hidden behind it. But Steve just wants to know  _Bucky's stance_ on it and he doesn't quite know how to ask.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Steve voice breaks on the last syllable, a tear sliding down his cheek. This is new, overwhelming territory. It's making him feel wanting but lost, needing yet fearful.

"I was scared." Bucky whispers back. Cupping Steve's face.

"Are we... keeping it?" Steve finally manages to get out.

"Is this something you want?" Bucky looks him dead in the eye, winter blue eyes red but determined. Fierce but hidden behind it all, There's a softness, tenderness.

"Yes." He says weakly. "So, fucking much." Looking back at the floor until Bucky brings his face up to meet his gaze

"Then yes. We're keeping it."

Steve feels his body sing and relax with relief, his heart soars and bursts with happiness, feels it rushing through his veins mingled with excitement. He can't help but smile, tears falling down his face silently as he cries, holding Bucky so tightly and wetting his t shirt with his tears. It's as if all he's done today is cry, but there's no other way to express what he feels. It's all too much.

But then Steve remembers, Bucky has never even spoke about carrying their kids before, as far as Steve knew he wasn't fond of his carrier status, so for him to agree doesn't quite make sense in Steve's mind. "W-wait. Buck." Steve says desperately. "Do  _you_  want it? Is this something you want- please don't say you want this because of me, don't do this on account-"

Bucky cuts him off with a hard kiss. "When have I ever done anything, I haven't wanted to do because of you?" He questions. Steve doesn't need to respond to that because the answer is never.

"But you-"  _have never even implied that you have ever wanted a child, ever wanted to carry one. Why now? "_ what made you want it?" Steve asks once he's swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"It's me and you, in a tiny little package. It's something you want - have been wanting for so long. It's something that I hadn't thought I had ever needed until I had it. Quite simple, really."  
And Steve doesn't,  _no he absolutely doesn't_  (he does) feel his entire heart fill up to the brim with all the love that he has for his husband, feels it consume him from the inside out, and it's the most pleasant feeling rushing through his veins, butterflies fluttering gently in his stomach.

"Do we know if these tests are for real? Sometimes they're wrong or sometimes they're just false alarms. We're going to need to make a doctor's appointment for blood work and scans and-"

"I've already been to the doctors. Already have given blood, had a scan and had it confirmed." Bucky intercedes.

"What? When?"

"It's been a couple days- maybe a week, or two." Bucky admits. "It was stupid, I took the tests because I couldn't feel any pregnancy symptoms anymore. I don't know. I was scared."

"Oh."

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Bucky whispers apologetically.

Steve swallows around the lump in his throat, hoping his voice doesn't break, "You can't even begin to understand just how much you've given me." He says in a voice softer than a whisper, "I love you so much, I'm so happy that you want this too, how can I even begin to show just how much I appreciate you for all that you do."

"You already do." Bucky murmurs, "you love me even when I'm being a prick. You take care of me even when I'm not sick, you'll help me and love me through everything that I go through. You're already my perfect husband, and now you'll be the greatest dad too." Bucky finishes, pressing a kiss to Steve's nose and then lips.

Bucky turns to sit on the kitchen counter, Steve follows to stand in between his legs, his hands on Bucky's thighs. "Any other pressing questions, my love?" Bucky teases lightly around a mouthful of pancakes, smearing syrup on Steve's cheek as he caresses it, the mood in the kitchen lighter and happier.

"How did we even manage to conceive... I thought you had the IUD...I thought it wouldn't work. We never spoke about having kids, I thought you didn't want them." Steve admits. Taking a bite of the pancake that Bucky was holding.

"I didn't think so either- didn't think I wanted them or that we could change conceive. The IUD actually fell out months ago, remember..."

Steve hums in remembrance, remembering that day seeing his baby in so much pain. He was there at the appointment when they removed it, they said they couldn't put another one back in until the tissue healed, he'd assumed Bucky had gone in his own time to get it back in. "I thought you'd gotten that back?"

"I had been meaning to-for the longest time, but a month turned into two, which then turned into six which turned into a year." Bucky admits, looking down at where their baby is growing, moving his hands over his abdomen. Steve feels his heart swell at the delicate curve of Bucky's stomach, so slight and so precious, "I didn't always want kids, I hated being a carrier for  _so_  long... Until I met you...you made me love myself too." He looks back up at Steve, winter-grey eyes glazed with fondness.

"I'm going to start crying again. I love you so much, we're having a baby." Steve mutters before pressing his face into Bucky's neck.

Bucky laughs bright and happy, wrapping his legs and arms around Steve, pulling him in close. Steve's head rests against Bucky's chest, the gentle beat of his heart calming him down, making him feel at ease.

⛅️🌤☀️

It has been a couple days since they've both established the fact that they're going to, in less than eight months be parents. They've spoken a little about the topic, but not a lot. Its new and it'll cause changes and they're trying to tread these shaky grounds together but there's still a lot they need to speak about, Steve knows, but he doesn't know how to bring it up, when to bring it up. The timing just never seems right.  And although there's no overbearing tension anymore, there's new feelings of uncertainty and fear.

They're on the sofa, laying down with a movie playing quietly in the background but both of them are too absorbed in each other, finding comfort in each other. Talking about everything and anything, Steve laying under Bucky whose body is sprawled on top. It's the end of the day and they're tired from their working days.

The conversation somehow finds itself in house buying, where they would move and what their future homes should and would look like.

"I'm scared about having a kid." Bucky finally says. Finally changing and addressing the topic that Steve didn't know how to verbalise.

Steve murmurs in agreement, but he needs some clarification here. "Is there... something in particular or are you just overall?"

"The after part." Bucky clarifies. Turning his body to look at Steve better. "I've been thinking about it. I'm not overly scared about having them. But afterwards? When I can't protect them like how I can when they're inside me. After where there's questions when they're older about me, all these scars and answers that I won't be able to give. And after when they're old enough to move away, and beyond our protection, what then."

"Baby, those are all valid reasons to fear about having a child. But addressing that last part...it's a part of life, inevitable that when they're grown up that they'd experience hardships." He runs a hand through Bucky's hair soft and soothingly. "One step at a time hmm? Let's get them through their childhood unscathed first." They both laugh at that. And Bucky snuggles closer to Steve.

"They'll have questions too, you're not wrong. If our kids did ask 'how did daddy get all those scars?'" Steve continues, "It's an easy response, example 'like how in your books the character is faced with so many challenges and fights- it's just like your daddy, he's been through so much, he's fought with bad guys, been in bad situations and some of those left their mark. He's the strongest person papa has ever known.'"

Bucky laughs and Steve looks at Bucky only to find him crying, using both hands he holds his husband, "But they're kids, and they're never sated with one answer. So, then they'd say, 'but papa! Your captain America!'  
And I'd say, 'yes I am, and that's what makes daddy so fu-freaking incredible.'" Steve finishes.

Bucky laughs wetly, face burrowed into Steve's chest, "you're such a moron Steve." And even after Bucky wipes his face, they still stream down, and Steve feels his own eyes tingle with tears, a laugh bubbling in his throat at his husbands struggle. "These fucking hormones! I can't deal with all this!"

Bucky sits up, and Steve follows. another question at the tip of his tongue that he needs reassurance for, mind racing a hundred miles with so many thoughts, so many  _what ifs_ ,  _how will_.  _Fear._ "I'm scared of being their parent. Their role model.  _How_ can I be someone they look up to when- when I still have off days, I still have anxiety. I have panic attacks sometimes, a short temper. How am I going to look after our kids when I can't even look after myself.”?

"Baby... parenting is joint effort. Don't worry about raising them, I'm here too. You won't be made to raise our kids alone for as long as I'm living." Steve promises, pressing closer to Bucky, to want to melt into his entire being and fill him up to the very core with happiness. "Where's all this coming from? You have gotten so, so much better. We all have off days baby, that's not an issue. If you're not feeling up to it, we have me. Or your mom to give you some alone time."

"I don't know." Bucky wipes at his face, taking a deep breath in and out to compose himself. "I'm scared for our kids. It's not about having them. I can deal with that. I'm scared about being an incompetent parent-"

"Do you want to keep the baby?"

"Yes."

"Then that's all the proof you need. By wanting such a huge responsibility only entails just how much you're willing to do for them." Steve leans his forehead against Bucky’s. “My beautiful, wonderful, handsome man. If I could be half the man that you are. “Steve says, tone laced with just the slightest hint of desperation. Desperate for Bucky to understand just how very okay it is to be, or not want to be. "We'll get through this together, there's so many resources out there for us to use... websites, books...we even have your mom.

Don't doubt your abilities when you haven't even trialled them yet. I know  _you,_ if  _I_ could be, and I quote, 'the greatest dad', then you'd be the most, the most... Amazing, perfect-"

"You running out of adjectives there baby?" Bucky teases as he sniffles, through his tears. Steve takes his hand to wipe the tears away, he sees the tension fade away from Bucky's body, he doesn't look as apprehensive anymore and Steve could kiss him silly.

"There's just nothing I could think of to describe just how perfect you would be. Our kids would be so lucky to have  _you_ as-."

"Oh,  _pleeeeeeeaaaaaase_  Stevie, Stop it."

"-The most AMAZING daddy- just transcendent. My dear husband you are one of the smartest people I know but you're being a ninny- thinking you couldn't be good enough? you silly man." Steve laughs, ignoring Bucky's protests. Though Steve means for his words to be serious, through the light atmosphere and soft teasing, Steve is still genuine with what he says, he knows Bucky would be such a good parent to their baby, there's no doubt about it. Everything will be okay, in one way or the other, Steve knows it. "God, it's like sometimes my blondness transcends into you, you sure you ain't hiding no blonde roots up in there?" He jokes, mussing up Bucky's brunette locks.

"Fuck off C _aptain America_." Bucky grumbles, but he's smiling, soft  _soft_  dimples and winter blue eyes shining. Steve's favourite smile.  Because his husband looks absolutely wondrous when he's all sleepy and smiling all cheesily. Bucky hides his face in Steve's neck again.

"Don't be such a jerk booboo bear." Steve simpers.

Bucky bites Steve's collar bones instead of trying to formulate a response, Steve yelps when he feels the pinch of it. Then Steve pinches the inside of Bucky's thigh to which the brunette yells out loud with a resounding ow.

They both scuffle on the couch like that for a bit before Steve surrenders with a laugh,. Bucky's feet pinned underneath his legs. "Do you not have any fears about this...parenting? Becoming a dad for the first time?" Bucky's asks once they're settled.

"Not really." Steve thinks, "not any fears that I can feel right now, apart from wanting them to be carried full term, or at least ‘til they're ready to come out." He says after a moment.

"I’m glad, that's at least one of us. I want to stop being so anxious about it all."

"I know," Steve hums knowingly, "Don't worry baby, I'll probably be the one that faints when they're born."

"You'll probably need the hospital bed too."

"Of course." Steve chuckles. But then says "But it's okay to anxious though- - in moderation. Don't let it eat you up, if there's something bothering you, let. Me. Know. Okay?" Steve punctuates each word with a squeeze to Bucky's foot.

"I get it, I get it. Leave me be now." Bucky mumbles into the sofa, "you let me know if somethings bothering you as well okay." He yawns, feet trying to find a home in between Steve's thighs, seeking warmth.

"Oh, have we reached our emotional capacity of the night Mr Rogers-Barnes?" Steve teases lightly, when he sees Bucky yawning. Pinching Bucky's big toe where it's jabbing into the inside of his legs, using his hands to warm them up. They're ice cold.

"You were the one that was sobbing like a baby, talking about emotional capacity." Bucky mocks, but there's no bite to his words.

"I'm not carrying you upstairs if you fall asleep." Steve warns.

"Fine. I'll just sleep on  _you_  then." Bucky mutters as he moves from his spot on the sofa to drop on to Steve, on his stomach, head resting on the arm rest, torso on his lap and legs on the rest of the sofa.

"You are one. Hell. of a pest." Steve grouses as he runs his fingers through Bucky's hair, massaging into his scalp.

"I'm working on creating your child, fix up Rogers and appreciate me." Bucky chides sleepily, giggling softly when Steve's fingers graze the back of his neck.

"You are, aren't you." Steve whispers with a smile overtaking his features. He resists the urge to bend down and kiss Bucky, resists the urge to press his face on Bucky's abdomen where his entire world is growing.

Instead he focuses on massaging his fingers more thoroughly on Bucky's scalp, rubbing away all the tension. Bucky's given him his world, they're in the process of making their own little family and Steve doesn't know how life could get better when it feels as if it's already at its peak.

He never expected it. There he was at a point thinking there was nothing live for, feeling like an outcast, in a century in which he had no place in being. All and everything he held close, gone.

And now, seven years later, he's married to a man that he could call his everything- from best friend to life partner, soulmate and confidante- and they're having a baby.  _A sweet little baby._

 _"I love you."_  Steve murmurs those three weighted words, concealing all and everything that he doesn't know how to express to a still, pliant Bucky. Who may or may not be sleeping in his lap. Who Steve probably has to carry back to their bedroom.

There's still more they need to talk about but Steve can't feel himself get bothered about that.

Not right now.

Right now, He's going to bask in this new knowledge of being a dad, share his happiness with his husband. In all due time, Steve thinks. They'll approach it when the time is ready for them to.

" _Love you too._ " Bucky says after a beat, sounding muffled from how he's resting his face.

And Steve- after living and loving the anomaly that is Bucky Barnes for the past seven years- knows.  _He knows that Bucky knows. All_ that those three words translate. Everything that can't be put into words and never will be. Things which are delicate and fragile, emotions in glass like butterflies' paper thin and swirling around and through them with all that isn't said but is understood.

At that, Steve holds him tighter. Tears sting at his eyes once again and this time he just lets them fall. Because at last,  _at long long last,_ he gets to have his little dream, 2.5 kids with the one person that he loves more than life itself.

And it's a wonderful, gorgeous feeling that fills him up to the very brim of his being, engulfs him until he breathes out and all that's left is pure happiness.

☀️🌙🌟

 


End file.
